kimetsu_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2
is the second episode of the Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. At Giyu Tomioka's urging, Tanjiro heads for Mt. Sagiri with his sister Nezuko who's been turned into a demon. During the night, Tanjiro catches the smell of blood from inside a temple. He enters, thinking that someone might be hurt, only to come upon a man-eating demon. When the demon attacks, Tanjiro manages to fight back with his hatchet, but the demon's strength is overwhelming. Just as the demon is about to finish him off, Tanjiro is saved by none other than... Plot Traveling toward Mt. Sagiri, Tanjiro passes through a small town and asks one of the patrons for some straw and bamboo. The man insists Tanjiro take it for free, but the young man refuses and pays him a small fee for the supplies. Tanjiro returns to Nezuko, who's hiding inside a dark cave within a hole she dug herself. Her brother uses the bamboo and straw he collected to build her a basket. He asks Nezuko to shrink her body so she can fit in the basket. This way, Tanjiro can carry Nezuko around during the daytime. A woman in the town directs Tanjiro to Mt. Sagiri but warns him about traveling through the mountains after sunset. Not long after, Tanjiro and Nezuko arrive at a temple and decide to check it out when suddenly Tanjiro smells blood. He rushes into the temple only to find the humans there have been killed by a man-eating demon. Annoyed, the demon warns humans not to interfere before attacking. Tanjiro manages to slash its throat open with his hatchet, but the demon heals instantly. Nezuko's demon instincts cause her to water at the mouth at the sight of bloodied corpses. As she's mesmerized, Tanjiro takes on the temple demon alone. The demon pins Tanjiro down and locks his grip around the human's throat, threatening to snap his neck. Sensing her beloved brother in danger, Nezuko snaps out of her trance and leaps into action. She kicks the demon's head clean off. However, the demon can sustain itself as two different entities with both its head and body moving on their own. The demon's body charges for Nezuko while the head grows new arms and attacks Tanjiro, splitting up the siblings. Determined to rescue his sister, Tanjiro headbutts the demon head and pins it to a tree using his hatchet. He catches up to Nezuko and tackles the demon's body off a cliff. Nezuko manages to save Tanjiro by grabbing his leg, but the demon's body falls to its demise. The siblings return to the demon's head, but Tanjiro is too afraid to finish it off despite its unconscious state. A man in a goblin mask sneaks up on Tanjiro and tells him a simple knife isn't enough to kill a demon. Tanjiro asks how to properly kill the demon, but the masked man tells him to use his head and figure it out. Since stabbing is out of the question, Tanjiro decides its best to use a rock to pulverize the demon's head. However, he's not the killing type and cannot stomach killing the demon before the sun rises. The sunlight burns the demon into dust before Tanjiro can ever make the decisive kill, disappointing the masked man. Tanjiro regroups with his sister inside the temple and finds the masked man burying the murdered victims. He introduces himself as Sakonji Urokodaki and confirms Tanjiro is the boy Giyu Tomioka sent his way. Urokodaki suddenly asks Tanjiro what he'd do if his sister devoured a human. Tanjiro is unable to answer and Urokodaki smacks him for being indecisive with a weak resolve. He reminds Tanjiro to never allow Nezuko to harm humans and decides to test him to see if he's worthy to join the Demon Slayer Corps. Tanjiro follows Urokodaki through the land, but the old man is much faster than him and he struggles to keep pace along the way. To keep himself going, Tanjiro remembers his mission and swears to revive his sister's humanity for the sake of their fallen family. They eventually reach Urokodaki's home, where Tanjiro nearly passes out from exhaustion. Much to Tanjiro's dismay, Urokodaki declares the real test begins now and they must start by climbing Mt. Sagiri. Exhausted, Tanjiro slowly follows Urokodaki up the mountain until the masked man instructs him to descend back to the bottom before daybreak. Tanjiro believes the old man thinks he'll get lost in the fog and is confident his strong sense of smell will guide him down the mountain. After only taking a few steps, Tanjiro falls into several traps placed by the old man. Combined with the thin air on the mountain, Tanjiro finds himself in a difficult trial. He calms himself and uses his acute sense of smell to sniff out the man-made traps. Tanjiro still isn't athletic enough to evade all the traps, but he strengthens his resolve using his desire to save Nezuko. Urokodaki seems surprised when Tanjiro opens his door before daybreak. Battered and bloodied, Tanjiro declares he made it in time and is victorious nonetheless. Urokodaki recalls the letter Giyu sent to him detailing a unique pair of siblings. Urokodaki honors Giyu's request and accepts Tanjiro as his student. Characters MAIN: *Tanjiro Kamado *Nezuko Kamado BRIEF APPEARANCES / CAMEO: *Giyu Tomioka NEW CHARACTERS: *Sakonji Urokodaki *Temple Demon Locations *Mt. Sagiri Battles & Events *Tanjiro Kamado & Nezuko Kamado vs. Temple Demon *Descending Mt. Sagiri Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Final Selection Arc Episodes